


絕對佔有，相對自由。下

by Niringo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niringo/pseuds/Niringo





	絕對佔有，相對自由。下

含R18描述，請慎。

/

單純在最美好的年華，遇見了妳，必須愛妳。

/

下

裴柱現第二次和孫勝完一起共度新年時，她們已經交往了半年。

對裴柱現來說，第一次與孫勝完見面的契機，並不是因為朴秀英的介紹。對於她們交往成功，朴秀英相當滿意自己當紅娘牽線、又幫忙助攻，有時和裴柱現吵嘴時，總愛拿這件事出來說嘴，裴柱現總是一臉冷漠的反駁著。

在朴秀英之前，裴柱現早已經知道了孫勝完這個人。

大學生涯裡，每個學期，肯定都會碰上幾次這類的宣傳活動。  
在人潮來往的學生餐廳前，那邊有一小塊空地，每逢遇上各種節日活動，午時都會有一群人在那擺攤。例如情人節、聖誕節、新生活動或是社團活動表演宣傳等等。

裴柱現就是在那，得知了孫勝完的存在。

裴柱現的大學生活很平淡。撇除燙衣、洗衣，偶爾外出購買柔軟精和逛逛文具小物，說實話，她沒有什麼太大的興趣。除了上下課和偶爾有打工之外，剩餘的時間幾乎都窩在宿舍裡。社團活動大概連想也沒想過，對她來說，能與班級上的人處得融洽和熟稔，已經是大幸了。  
她慢熱又內向，比起認識新朋友，她更傾向於和老朋友敘舊；比起和人聊天互動，她更擅於在旁默默觀察。甚至也不太喜歡處在人太多的場合。每遇到那種活動，裴柱現都是匆匆路過，快狠準的走入商店，買走自己的所需物品。

裴柱現無疑是被孫勝完的歌聲所俘虜。

那一天裴柱現滿堂，結束上午的課程之後，緊接著就要連續上到傍晚。  
不打算去食堂排隊買餐，預計到超商買點小東西裹腹便可。

原先只是匆匆一撇，在人海中空出的縫隙，無意看了女孩一眼，那時女孩還未在她腦海裡留下深刻的印象。然而，下一秒，裴柱現卻停下原本的腳步，轉身駐足在原地。

清亮飽滿的嗓音抓住了她的耳。裴柱現緩緩移動了腳步，轉移到一個她能清晰看見女孩的角度。  
在同儕之間，她甚少能聽見發音到味的英語。女孩熟稔地刷著和弦，烏黑的眸裡閃耀著某種光采，被人群圍繞的女孩，像極了一顆晨星。她發現女孩始終揚著笑，唇角透著溫煦的氣息，笑彎眼時，眉間隱約有些皺起的笑紋，在詞與詞的間斷裡，面容又隱隱露出羞赧。她能感覺女孩全然享受在音樂的旋律裡，歌聲在她耳裡繚繞。

裴柱現喜歡那女孩散發出來的氛圍，像是處在雨過天晴的初夏午後，空氣裡透著一絲清香，任由陽光慵懶愜意地灑在肌膚上頭，一陣清風溫煦襲來，輕輕柔柔卻含著一抹堅定，溫柔不已。

一曲完畢，女孩又笑彎了她的眸，既清爽又舒服，讓人不自覺地想去親近。  
而，換了下一位表演者上台，裴柱現卻沒什麼心思停留在那人身上，她的目光，隨著女孩的身影而移動。

這或許是她頭一次，對一個人產生那麼大的興趣。

在衝動之下，裴柱現買了一張活動票卷，即便事後結束一整天的課堂，在桌上望著那張票卷時，一絲後悔也沒有。  
她想再聽一次女孩的歌聲；她想再一次看著女孩唱歌的模樣。

輾轉之下，她從室友那邊聽說了女孩的姓名。

裴柱現第一次對大學生活產生了莫大的期待，期待下一次能夠再遇見女孩的機會。那種興奮無疑嚇壞了，與她同寢為期半年的室友，她幾乎沒有看過那麼活力四射的裴柱現。

只是裴柱現從沒想過，她能夠得到那麼大的幸運與驚喜。在朴秀英入學後，她向裴柱現介紹孫勝完的身份，是朴秀英的直屬學姊。

好似突然得到了一個理直氣壯的藉口。  
在幾次小心翼翼的接近後，裴柱現終於有了親近對方的勇氣。

和孫勝完交往之後，裴柱現其中一樣最常做的事，便是拉著孫勝完的手，晃啊晃啊的，帶著一點撒嬌的意味，央求孫勝完唱歌給她聽。她隱約意識到只要自己稍稍示弱，孫勝完就會盡力滿足她的要求，她不太確定自己到底是用什麼目光望著對方，她只是順應了自己的內心，想看清楚眼前這個人此刻的模樣。

嗓音溫潤，帶了一點點的羞赧。裴柱現宛若被溫柔地裹在毛絨的毯子裡，哼唱之中，時間恍若都被孫勝完走慢了，最終她總會忍不住上前親了親孫勝完的唇角。就算有時孫勝完記不清歌詞，只有哼哼幾句小段落也好，偶爾也會有孫勝完唱錯歌詞，遭到裴柱現毫不留情地嘲笑，但那都不損孫勝完在她心中的美好。

和孫勝完相處的時間，一直都很快樂。撇除孫勝完總是使出全身乏術來逗笑自己之外，即便沒有言語，裴柱現的唇角也能揚起淡淡的微笑。  
那是一種安全感。不是必須知道對方全部的密碼，就算不知道，也確定對方不會犯錯；不是吵架互相拉扯、挽留，即便是冷戰，也知道絕對不放開彼此；那是一種全然的信任。

對比其他熱戀期的情侶，裴柱現和孫勝完相處的模式，更像橫渡了那種熱戀，直接飛越到老夫老妻。  
裴柱現感到很幸運，她們性格有部份的相像，有時即便不用言語，也能神奇的相通。

孫勝完的形象，就像太陽一樣，竭盡自己的全力，閃閃發著光芒，她們兩人給外人的印象是那麼截然不同。  
出乎於裴柱現意外，私底下的孫勝完其實總喜歡窩在家。她猜想或許就是人所說的——越是活潑外向的人，更加需要自己獨處的時間。

年末的最後一晚，她們選擇不外出去歡慶新年。  
主要原因是孫勝完打工的時間沒辦法和人調換，對此裴柱現也是笑笑地表示不在意。然而，孫勝完還是將她的介意，寫在臉上，逼得那不甚會說情話的裴柱現，只能掩著羞意在孫勝完的唇上親了親。

「沒關係啊、我們還有很多年，明年、大後年，還有很多機會。」  
那不是裴柱現的過度樂觀，而是她就那麼堅信著，堅信她不會輕易和孫勝完分開。

臨近年末的最後半小時，此時的裴柱現整個人幾乎是窩在孫勝完的懷裡，像極了一隻慵懶至極的家貓，然而，以孫勝完本人的角度而言，裴柱現更像一隻無尾熊，百般無賴地賴在她的懷裡。  
裴柱現最毫無警戒，全然放鬆的樣貌，只在孫勝完的面前展露。

因為裴柱現怕冷的緣故，孫勝完特意拿了毯子出來，將她們兩人裹在同一件毯子裡。裴柱現緊勾住孫勝完的胳膊，下意識地玩弄著孫勝完睡衣上的衣料，沒一會又拉起孫勝完的手在自己手間把玩。

她喜歡和孫勝完十指相扣時所感到的心安。  
有時，裴柱現也會略帶調皮地在孫勝完掌心來回輕劃。  
那是一種調戲，她多喜歡看著孫勝完耳朵慢慢染紅的瞬間，再揚著笑，在對方臉上印上輕吻。

因為裴柱現不太關注市場上流行的偶像歌手，孫勝完乾脆找了幾部電影，一起窩在家裡觀看。  
她們同樣善感、浪漫，但浪漫的點是截然不同。對於裴柱現來說，只要是和喜歡的人處在一起，不管做什麼事情都好，即便沒有言語、即便沒有特別的活動，那都無所謂。

每一瞬間，對她來說便是各式各樣的累積，不斷累積每一個小小的瞬間，最好不過餘生都有孫勝完的陪伴；最壞不過餘生都是回憶。

就算平淡也很好。

對，很好。

如同第一次和孫勝完歡慶新年時，一同擠在那小小的後座車位上，因為身軀靠近而逐漸升高的溫度，鼻間嗅著孫勝完好聞的氣息，溫暖的如同初夏的梔子花，透著馥郁飽滿的微甜清香。或許是車內太過於安靜了，裴柱現只聽得到自己轟隆作響的心跳。

「勝完啊⋯⋯」

聽到裴柱現的叫喚，孫勝完轉了頭，黑圓的眸子原先眨著疑惑，下一秒卻被倆人之間的距離嚇了一跳。

裴柱現的眸裡閃著一抹晶亮，就像是去年她們一同去看日出時的眸光有些相像。  
那是一種慾望，想親近孫勝完的慾望。  
即便那時的孫勝完，還不懂那抹眼神所代表的意義，現在的她肯定能夠瞭解。

孫勝完總覺得，她可能一輩子都不會習慣這件事。  
當她的視線與裴柱現交會，宛如掉進了深海裡，毫無掙扎、毫無抗拒，直墜在那汪汪大海裡。

比起暱稱，更喜歡叫喚本名；比起甜言蜜語，更擅長展開行動。

她倆的氣息交纏，裴柱現的吻既溫柔、又纏綿，她待孫勝完如同珍寶的情意，全包含在這裡頭。輕輕咬著孫勝完的上唇，像是品嚐ㄧ道綿軟的甜點，伸出舌輕輕舔舐，再深深與孫勝完交織纏繞，在彼此之間緊扣著越來越沈厚的氣息，和不斷擴大音量的心跳。

她將重量往孫勝完那個方向倒去，將對方壓在自己的身下，寬大的衣領因為大幅度的動作，露出了孫勝完一邊精緻的鎖骨，她的指尖不由自主地在肌膚上輕劃過，讓孫勝完的身子忍不住輕顫。

孫勝完果然很適合淺色系的衣物，那是她倆上次一起去商場買的白色睡衣。  
裴柱現忍不住發表感想，甚至思索是不是應該再買幾件送給對方。

裴柱現對於現狀感到非常滿意。

買了幾件情侶衣服、用品，互贈對方紀念物，看到可愛的松鼠或是栗鼠的圖樣，便莫名想起孫勝完，租來的房子，陸續出現了屬於孫勝完的生活用品，時不時就能在家中的角落，拾獲孫勝完屬於她的物證。唇角揚起了笑，笑彎的黑眸裡，無疑漾著無限寵溺。  
她能感受到孫勝完的肢體略微的僵硬，白皙的臉蛋逐漸染上了紅潮。

如果說一開始的親吻，只是帶著單純的嬉鬧。  
然而，望著孫勝完那晶亮的黑眸，無辜地眨了眨，微微揚起的笑裡帶著淡淡的羞怯，像隻小松鼠般乖巧不已地待在自己身下，裴柱現頓時顯得不淡定了，特別是孫勝完主動牽上自己手的瞬間。

「裴柱現xi，新年快樂。」交往沒多久，孫勝完很快就領悟到自家女友，羞於說出情話的事實。

朴秀英曾經如此表態著——妳們很合嘛、一個只愛嘴上功夫；一個熱愛肢體接觸，非常互補。  
是了，她能肆意的在裴柱現耳邊敘說，那些讓裴柱現感到肉麻不已的情話。然而，光是主動親了親她倆緊握的手，和擁抱住裴柱現這兩個動作，就耗盡了孫勝完全部氣力。

裴柱現抿起了唇，像是想要掩蓋自己的羞意，把自己埋進了孫勝完的頸肩。

她依戀此刻的擁抱，平靜又喧囂。

然而，她的內心倏地湧起了一股勝負心——孫勝完能做得到的事，她怎麼可能做不到！  
最終，她磕磕巴巴地在孫勝完耳邊表敘情意，得到了孫勝完微愣了幾秒，後來又忍不住笑了出聲的反應，氣得裴柱現狠狠地教訓了孫勝完一頓。

而那樣的欺負和教訓，只有裴柱現一個人能看見。

她著迷孫勝完在她身下動情的模樣，寬鬆的衣物讓裴柱現非常方便展開行動。

先是掐上了腰上的軟肉，氣憤得宣洩她難得的告白卻得到取笑的狀況。接下來，重重啃咬孫勝完的軟唇，等到心情愉悅了，又放軟了這個吻。  
熟練地解開孫勝完衣上的扣子，裴柱現依序在孫勝完身上緩慢放火，每到的每一處彷彿帶著電流。鍾情於在對方白皙的身上，留下一個一個屬於她的紅印，她熱衷於這個遊戲，而她絕對是這遊戲唯一的勝者——探索孫勝完每一吋肌膚，指尖滑轉、舌尖舔弄，偶爾含帶輕咬，從上到下反覆探索。

憑藉某一次孫勝完替她做時的記憶，裴柱現埋進了孫勝完的雙腿之間，孫勝完瞬間騰起了身子，羞恥感逼得孫勝完無地自容。她感受到了孫勝完身子的繃緊，甚至抗拒她的前行，裴柱現試圖緩解孫勝完的緊張。

軟綿的拒絕裡含帶著情慾，在裴柱現耳裡聽來，更加騷動她的心神，所幸那樣的姿態沒有持續太久。撇除孫勝完不習慣，裴柱現也不太鐘意。  
她拉起了孫勝完，跪坐在她的腿上。她還是喜歡這個姿勢，撇除她可以輕鬆蹂躪孫勝完的臀部，她更可以看清孫勝完臉上的表情，好考察她的探索遊戲是否得到了高分，又或是哪邊可以更加努力。

雖然到了最後，總是孫勝完羞地埋在她的頸窩，用盡全身的氣力來擁抱她。那溫度太好，好到裴柱現好似要融化在那個懷抱裡。  
高低起伏的呻吟在她耳稍纏繞，不同於孫勝完平常講話和唱歌的音色，她沈迷於此時孫勝完，喚喊她名字的嗓音。

不是學姊、不是姊姊，是柱現——裴柱現。

紊亂的氣息全掃向裴柱現的肌膚，有些癢，黑眸裡含著一抹情動，她隱約嗅到了某種甜膩。指尖所觸到的溫熱，慢慢沾濕她的掌心，每一次都像是拼著不一樣的拼圖。

每一次的拼湊，都能獲得不同的反應。接續記下對方的反應，緊張、難為情、輕顫、難耐、顫抖，從摀住聲響到微微帶著哭腔的呻吟，裴柱現想一個一個刻畫進自己的腦海。

她好似也墜入了孫勝完那雙烏黑的眸裡，像是天上的晨星，眸光閃爍對她的情意與眷戀，一邊勾起的唇角，展露無盡的縱容。

儘管是片汪汪大海，裴柱現也選擇義無反顧往下直墜。

像是演練了幾千萬遍的熟稔，她劃過孫勝完的掌心，再一次的十指緊扣，憐愛地吻上了孫勝完的眼角，唇邊掛著滿溢的溫情。

「勝完啊、新年快樂⋯⋯」

她說。  
今年、明年、大後年，往後的每一天，都要麻煩妳陪伴在我身旁。

而裴柱現得到了，她最想聽見的回答。

「好。」

-End.


End file.
